The New Snake
by SarahBellle
Summary: Witch Faye, 16, transfers to Hogwarts. Becomes Malfoys love interest. Please read, better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a particularly hot autumn day, even for September. Faye sat hunched on her trunk waiting for her parents to bring the rest of the luggage. Kings Cross was alive and bustling; people, children, animals, and scolding parents. If you looked closely enough you could pick out the families with the curios owl, or the everyday clothes that weren't quite right. Faye tallied in her head how many wizards she had spotted so far, a few seemed close to her age.

According the principal of this new school her parents were sending her to, Faye was the first student to ever transfer to Hogwarts from another school. When her family moved from Australia she was forced to find magical education at another academy, so the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now awaited her arrival.

At 16 Faye still hadn't outgrown her medium height, her face hadn't quite outgrown her large either. They were wide and catlike, green with tinges of yellow. Golden hair fell gracefully down her shoulders, the fringe just brushing her eyelashes. She was very pretty, in an odd sort of way.

"Faye? Faye, oh there you are. Here take your things, don't forget Millie, do you have all your robes? Your wand?"

Faye sighed as she relieved her mother of the little grey owl and fumbled around for her wand to reassure her mother. Faye stood facing the small expanse of bricks; she knew of course that getting to her platform required nothing more than walking straight through what appeared to be a solid brick wall. A little more nervous than she would like to be. Faye paced slowly forward stopping just centimetres from the bricks. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and pushed forward meeting no resistant from the wall. She emerged into chaos. Steam billowed from a large scarlet train while a chorus of croaking, meowing and hooting mingled with the usual family farewells. The tear-streaked face of Faye's mother greeted her as she turned to make her own farewells.

"If you need anything just send Mil"

"I know...Mum" Faye cut her off mid-sentence. After a brief embrace with her father and a rather embarrassingly passionate hug from her mother Faye stepped onto the train to her new home.

Compartment after compartment housed curious students, Faye was pretty sure she knew exactly what each person was thinking. As she got near the end of the train she spotted a compartment that only had a single occupant so far. It was a boy, tall and blonde storing an expensive looking trunk in the overhead compartment.

"Do do you mind if I sit in here?" she stuttered uncertainly. The boy's head snapped around to face her, an oddly hostile expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he demanded roughly

"Fa-Faye Abbeton" Faye mumbled, backing away from the door.

"You look far too young to be a first year. Why are you here? Sit will you you're making me nervous."

Shakily Faye took a seat as far away from this hostile stranger as she could.

"I'm a sixth year, my parents moved to England so I had to transfer here. Your professor Dumbledore says I am the first student to ever transfer to Hogwarts."

"Interesting." The boy seemed to be talking more to himself more than to Faye,

"A new sixth year. Odd." He broke off as two burly looking boys entered the compartment, each looking like some relation of a troll. Their grunting cut off as soon as they spotted Faye's anxious form in the corner.

"New sixth year. She's transferred or something. Name's Faye. I'm Draco by the way." He addressed Faye with at the end. The two boys sat down either side of Draco, Faye thought they said their names were Vincent and Gregory it was hard to tell however.

Soon a conversation started regarding houses. Having read Hogwarts a History the previous week Faye was familiar with the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Of course you'll want to be in our house, Slytherin." Said Draco

"Although Ravenclaw isn't too bad, I don't see why Hufflepuff even exists. What good comes out of a house whose foundations are based on the rejected students of other houses? My father's always said those Hufflepuffs will never last."

Faye just sat and listened hoping whole-heartedly that she would not be placed in Hufflepuff. She has read a lot about Slytherin in Hogwarts a History. She did not fully understand why its reputation was so bad, although Faye was quiet and outwardly sweet she could not help but feel drawn to the nature of the Slytherins. Quietly deadly was how she thought of them, it was a thought that inspired her. She relished being underestimated because of her apparent shyness.

Outside the sky had darkened rapidly. Faye was sure the train was starting to slow down, and sure enough in a matter of minutes glowing lamps illuminated the train from the outside and Draco reached for his cloak from the compartment. Faye followed her fellow pupils as they exited the train at the Hogsmeade train station and made their way to what appeared to be a large number of carriages. A tug on her arm guided her to one of these carriages and she got in beside her new companions, a rather tight fit with the size of Vincent and Gregory. Leaning back Faye closed her eyes for the first time since the morning and tried to imagine what her new home would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Faye opened her eyes again she was overwhelmed by what she saw. A magnificent castle rose high and regal, towers and turrets seemed to bloom for every direction.

"It's amazing." She murmured and she stepped down from the carriage. Draco led the way through the large wooden doors while Faye trailed behind still transfixed. No sooner had she stepped over the threshold that she was met by a stern older woman who stopped her in her tracks.

"The headmaster would like to see you before the feast begins." She said, her voice just as stern as her manner,

"Mr Goyle if you could please escort Ms Abbeton up to the headmaster's office for me."

With a grunt Gregory Goyle led Faye through a series of opulent corridors and marble staircases until they reached a large Gargoyle. Grunting the password the stern woman had mentioned the Gargoyle moved to reveal a hidden staircase twirling within the wall. With a farewell grunt Gregory left Faye standing at the entrance, rather apprehensive about what was to come. Climbing the staircase Faye reached knocked upon the door that appeared at the top.

"Come in Ms Abbeton." Said a kindly voice from inside. Faye pushed open the door to reveal a large circular study filled with all manner of mysterious magical curious. A wizened all wizard sat at the desk flanked by portraits of what Faye guessed to be his forbearers. A long white beard flowed to his lap and pleasant eyes sat behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening Ms Abbeton. I am pleased to see you have made it to Hogwarts safe and well. It would be a tragedy for something to happen to our first ever transfer student before she could even arrive here. I am Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of this school, and this is my office as I suppose you have already guessed." While saying all this, the professor pushed a rather old and ragged looking wizards across his desk towards Faye.

"Now how much do you know about the choosing of houses in our school?" he enquired. Speaking for the first time since entering the office Faye answered,

"I have heard about something called the sorting hat. It supposedly can pick the exact house you should be in, all first years are sorted when they first enter the school."

"Correct Ms Abbeton. Now I am sure you can see our predicament, you are a new student but you are not a first year. I did not think it would be quite fair to stand you up in the front of the whole school with the first years so I have decided to perform your sorting in the privacy of my office."

Nervously Faye reached for the hat that was being slid towards her. Ever so slowly she lifted it up, shut her eyes and placed it on her head. The brim covered her house and the darkness became more absolute.

"_Hmmmm." _A voice seemed to be thinking from within her head.

"_Interesting mixture of characteristics you seem to posses my dear."_It continued.

"_You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, but the mind of a Slytherin. What to do?"_

"Oh no not Hufflepuff." She thought frantically remembering what had been said on the train.

"_You don't desire to be in Hufflepuff? It is really your choice you know."_

"Put me in Slytherin, please anything but Hufflepuff." She shouted through her thoughts.

"_Well if that's really what you want...then _Slytherin _it is". _The final words spoken out loud by the hat.

"Well now that's sorted I see no reason for you to miss out on the rest of the delicious feast Ms Abbeton. Of you go, I will have your trunks directed to the Slytherin common room."

Faye exited with a hurried thank you and made her way back through the corridors to where she heard the noises of hundreds of students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Faye entered the great hall to much muttering and staring. It was to be expected of course, but that didn't make it any better. She looked around anxiously for the one familiar face. Finally she spotted him sitting at the end of one of the four large tables, one of the few people not whispering.

"So he made it into Slytherin." He said as she sat down to his right,

"That's good, would have been a shame to have to hate you by association." He continued, with a smirk that suggested he wasn't joking. Suddenly the impact of her first day hit her and it was all Faye could do to keep her eyes open for the rest of the feast. Following a prefect to her new common room she was vaguely aware of the elaborate tapestries adorning the cold stone walls as they made their through the bowels of the castle to her dungeon bedroom.

Faye awoke to brilliant sunlight streaming through the arched window onto her four poster bed. Sitting up she noticed four other girls asleep in their beds next to her. Not wanting to wake any of them, Faye tiptoed to her trunk to change and then silently padded down the spiral stone staircase to the common room. The room below was cavernous and warm, large armchairs and quaint stools were arranged in a messy semi-circle around the grand fireplace and low tables contained an assortment of wizarding games and books. Taking a seat by the fireplace Faye watched as students gradually trickled in, some introducing themselves to her; some content with just staring.

"You coming down to breakfast?" asked a girl Faye recognised from her dormitory.

"I'm Rosella Pert." She added with a kind smile. Glad to have someone to talk to Faye agreed and accompanied her new friend up to the great hall.

The tables were all laden with masses of delicious food. Sausages, eggs, bacon, kippers, toast, cereals, milk and juice. It all looked absolutely superb. Tucking in whole-heartedly Faye took in her surroundings properly for the first time. The great hall was huge and magnificent; an enchanted ceiling displayed the beautiful summery day up above. Just as the last scraps of food were being scraped off the plates the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape, strode down the length of the table passing out the new year's timetables.

"And welcome to Hogwarts Ms..."

"Abbeton." Said Faye answering Snape's implied question. Looking down at her timetable Faye saw she had Professor Snape as her first teacher of the day. Double potions were followed by charms, transfiguration then double herbology. Feeling very full and content Faye and Rosella followed the throng of Slytherins traipsing their way down to the dungeons for potions.

The potions room was dimly lit and quite eerie, contrasted by the usual classroom display of tables and a blackboard. Faye spotted Draco already sitting on his own at one of the tables and started towards him. She was stopped by Rosella pulling on her arm.

"What are you doing?" she said with a strange look on her face.

"Going to sit by Draco, we're...friends." she finished rather lamely.

"Friends? You and Malfoy are friends?" Faye didn't know why her friend was making so much of a fuss, pulling her arm away she strode towards Draco Malfoy with a simple

"Yes."

"Is anyone sitting here?" Faye gestured to the empty seat next to Draco. He answered with a small shake of his head. Sure he wasn't the most talkative but Faye could not figure out what made Rosella act so strangely, she had ignored the other empty seat next to Faye and gone to sit on the opposite side of the room. Just as she started thinking of something to say to Draco, Snape swept in through the door and Faye's attention was now turned to the day's lesson.

"Today girls and boys you will be attempting to make the Draft of Euphoria, ten points to the table that make the most...acceptable potion. Instructions are on the board. Supplies are in the cupboard." With two short flicks of his wand the cupboard flew open and Draft of Euphoria appeared on the blackboard.

"So how good are you at potions?" asked Draco speaking finally.

"Not bad." Faye replied smiling to herself as she knew just how good she really was. The potion was very difficult but they worked together well each taking turns at chopping or stirring. As the lesson progressed Draco even seemed to become more willing to talk, questioning her about the school she used to go to and why she moved. Without looking Faye reached for the silver blade to crush the beetles she had just collected, at the same time Draco had out his hand out to grab it and their hands brushed together. Faye's heart performed an unexplainable leap at his touch and she hid behind her hair to mask the blush that was creeping up her face. The conversation petered out after that and the two of them worked silently on the assigned potion.

"I must say I am quite impressed with the latest edition to Slytherin house. You and Mr Malfoy seem to have produced an adequate potion; I think I owe you ten points."

Smiling with pride Faye looked up from her potion and caught Rosella's eye. She looked; if possible, even angrier than she had before Faye simply couldn't work out what she had done. Faye ran to catch up with her after class desperate to know what she had done wrong.

"Ditched Malfoy now have you?" Rosella sneered.

"What's so bad about Draco?"

"He's just...He's just...and evil little boy." She screeched turning almost purple.

"What's he ever done to you?"

"Oh take his side will you." And with that Rosella stormed off out of sight.


End file.
